Historia de los PotterMalfoy
by Quimaira
Summary: Historia de los Potter-Malfoy  sin los trozos aburridos narra a partir del epílogo de J.K Rowling la historia de Albus y Scorpius desde su etapa de Hogwarts hasta el presente. Slash.  Albus/Scorpius-Draco/Harry
1. Chapter 1

_Comentarios del autor: Al parecer estoy disfrutando de una interesante racha de inspiración, y por supuesto me gustaría compartirla con ustedes antes de que se me pase xD. Tengo la historia prácticamente escrita en su totalidad así que les adelanto que este será el primer capítulo de muchos. Me gustaría que disfrutaran del primero tanto como de los demás, o de los demás tanto como del primero. _

_También quisiera aclarar que el título del fic surgió de un libro que me compré hace un par de años y que se titula La Historia del Mundo sin los Trozos Aburridos, de Fernando Garcés Blázquez, y que me pareció interesante para presentar esta historia que hace tiempo vengo preparando. _

_Si ustedes son felices con lo que escribo, yo mucho más, así que mi bandeja de correo está siempre abierta a sugerencias, correcciones y sobre todo opiniones._

_Un saludo y muchas gracias por leerme. Disfruten!_

_Título: Historia de los Potter-Malfoy, (sin los trozos aburridos)._

_Autor: Quimaira_

_Pareja: Scorpius H. Malfoy/Albus S. Potter con alusiones al DRARRY_

_Advertencias: Slash (relaciones homoeróticas explícitas). Si no les gusta el tema, simplemente no continúen leyendo y así todos felices =)_

_El fic está escrito en un espacio temporal contiguo al epílogo del séptimo libro. Me permití el lujo de cambiar algunos aspectos de los personajes así como del universo creado por J.K para que se adecúen más a la historia que quiero presentar. Así que si encuentran alguna "errata" como que Albus usa gafas, no me lo tengan en cuenta, no es ningún tipo de error, simplemente que me gustan los chicos con gafas ;)._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK. Aún así me tomo la libertad de escribir sobre ellos para cumplir mis enfermas(¿) fantasías._

* * *

><p><strong>HISTORIA DE LOS POTTER-MALFOY<strong>

**(sin los trozos aburridos)**

* * *

><p>- Pero…pero…¿no estabas nervioso? ¿Cómo sabías a qué casa ibas a ir? – los ojos azules de la pequeña brillaban con emoción mientras retorcía entre las manos el albino osito de terciopelo del que no se despegaba desde que se lo habían regalado hacía ya tres años. Tres años. ¡Cómo corría el tiempo!<p>

- Eres una pesada, Liz. Es la tercera vez que lo interrumpes. ¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener que contarte que nuestra familia por parte de los Malfoy siempre ha estado en Slytherin?

La muchachita puso un puchero mirando enojada a su hermano Perseus, tres años mayor que ella. Ese curso empezaría en Hogwarts y se lo notaba más sensible de lo que usualmente era. Estaba muy apegado a su familia y para él sería la primera vez que se separara de ellos por tanto tiempo seguido. La jovencita Elizabeth, de ocho años recién cumplidos, estaba más emocionada todavía al ver más cerca su turno de asistir a la famosa escuela de magia. Había ya empezado a inquietarse con la llegada de las lechuzas que traían el correo matutino, cegada por la ilusión que le hacía recibir su carta. A pesar de los intentos de sus padres y su hermano para disuadirla de que todavía era muy joven para ello, ella insistía en que sería una bruja buenísima, y como tal, no sería nada extraño que la notificación de su ingreso se adelantara un par de años e incluso más.

- ¡Pues tú…tú serás un Huffelpuff! – Dijo señalándolo con el oso, como si aquello fuera el peor insulto del mundo, riendo infantilmente. Cuando Scorpius Malfoy quiso darse cuenta, los dos infantes estaban ya sobre la alfombra, batallando entre ellos con una inocente pelea de cosquillas, carcajeándose y revolviéndose sin control. Un suspiro de satisfacción acompañó a la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, rodeados por las pequeñas arrugas que confiere la vejez tras años de felices momentos.

No hizo nada por separarlos, de todos modos no es como que fueran a hacerse daño, así que solo se acomodó mejor en el sofá frente a la chimenea, perdiéndose en sus propias divagaciones.

* * *

><p>Los expresivos ojos de sus progenitores lo despedían desde el andén. A través del impecable cristal de la ventanilla alcanzaba a ver la sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro de Draco, así como como la contenida mueca de emoción de su madre Astoria, que le decía adiós con un gesto de la mano. Él respondió apenas apoyando ambas manos en el cristal. Estaba entusiasmado con la idea de empezar el colegio, de poder usar magia de verdad y de convertirse en un experto pocionista como era su padre, pero a la vez le dolía pensar en el tiempo que pasaría separado de ellos.<p>

El agudo silbido del tren, anunciando su inminente partida, consiguió que se le encogiera el corazón un poco y los nervios que venía gestando en su estómago desde hacía varias semanas aflorasen en un leve temblor de sus labios y dedos. De haber tenido un par de segundos más para autocompadecerse, probablemente sus ojos habrían dejado escapar alguna lágrima, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en llorar cuando un amasijo de ropa revuelta, pelos disparados y gafas torcidas cayó sobre su asiento y de paso sobre sus muslos.

- Auch… - el joven de ojos verdes había sido de los últimos en entrar al tren dada la ingente cantidad de familiares de los que había tenido que despedirse. Además, había tenido que escuchar los consejos de última hora de su padre antes de decidirse a entrar al tren. Los nervios lo mataban. Nunca había demostrado demasiado arrojo en nada y tener que enfrentarse prácticamente solo a una nueva etapa en su vida no le facilitaba las cosas.

Había estado tan distraído buscando el vagón dónde se había metido su hermano James, que no le había dado tiempo a apartarse cuando un muchacho salió corriendo tras un gato travieso y lo arroyó en el pasillo, empujándolo sin querer sobre el asiento que ya ocupaba el joven Malfoy, que ahora lo miraba como si se le hubiera caído encima un saco de pulgas.

- ¡Oye! Ten más cuidado, ¡vas a arrugarme la ropa! – protestó mientras le prodigaba un empujón para bajárselo del regazo.

De sus muslos, el moreno cayó al suelo hecho un lío con su propio equipaje, volviendo a quejarse por el nuevo golpe. No empezaba bien el viaje, no señor.

- L-lo siento… me empujaron. - buscó a tientas los lentes hasta dar con ellos y ponérselos de manera aun más torcida por culpa de la forma que habían adoptado las patillas tras la segunda caída. - Se doblaron...

El rubio suspiró con exagerada pesadez y se peinó con ambas manos los platinados cabellos hacia atrás antes de mirar a su repentino acompañante. Una de sus rubias cejas se alzó al ver que el pobre tenía cara de tonto, no sabía si por genética o por el efecto de las gafas mal colocadas.

- Eres un poco torpe, ¿no?

- Y tú eres un poco grosero, ¿no?... – respondió levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa antes de tomar asiento frente al muchacho, al cual no conseguía distinguir bien al haberse quitado las gafas para repararlas. En cuanto se las colocó de nuevo se fijó más en él. Parecía un niño de mamá, tan bien vestido y peinado que daba hasta grima. Además tenía esa cara de…de superioridad y de molestia que en lugar de frente a una persona semejaba encontrarse delante de una aberración de la naturaleza.

- No, la verdad es que no. - contestó como si realmente el moreno esperara una respuesta a la pregunta.- Soy Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. ¿Y tú eres...?

- Albus Potter… - murmuró por toda respuesta, arrugando levemente la nariz ante el apellido del muchacho. Su tío Ron había dicho un montón de cosas sobre esa familia, y ninguna era buena.

- Oh… - el rubio parpadeó un momento, con algo parecido a la sorpresa, y semejó fijarse todavía más en su acompañante.- Así que Potter. Pensé que todos los vástagos descendientes de la rama de los Weasley heredaban ese pelo color zanahoria…¿o es que tu padre tuvo alguna aventura por ahí? – sus palabras realmente no pretendían sonar insultantes, ése era más bien el resultado de la inocencia de un niño rico sabelotodo.

- Mi padre no tuvo nada por ahí...y yo no soy un vástago...sea lo que sea eso.- masculló ceñudo. Apenas hacía unos minutos que se habían visto las caras y ya comenzaba a detestar a ese muchacho.

- Vástago quiere decir descendiente de otra persona, Potter - el apellido sonó casi como un siseo, aunque quedó camuflado por la altivez general de la frase.- ¿Es que no te mandaron a la escuela nunca?

- Claro que me mandaron a la escuela, pero no recuerdo haber escuchado eso. Y de todas formas, el que mi familia materna sea pelirroja no quiere decir que tenga que serlo yo también, ¿es que nunca te enseñaron sobre eso? - rebatió notando cómo se irritaba por momentos, y aun así no se decidía a levantarse y dejarlo sólo para volver a buscar a su hermano. A decir verdad se había olvidado hasta de él.

- No entiendo por qué te indignas. Y por supuesto que me enseñaron eso, pero mi padre dice que los Weasley paren desde siempre comadrejas pelirrojas o algo así... - alzó los hombros como si lo que acababa de salir de su boca fuera un elogio, al menos él nuevamente no había intentado resultar insultante, ni tampoco le encontraba lo malo a esa frase. Era algo que había oído en casa y punto.

- ¡No digas comadrejas a mi familia! Además, peor es la tuya, que parece que no tenéis casa donde vivir y por eso el sol os dejó la cabeza quemada.- atacó tras la sorpresa inicial porque ese bastardo desteñido se atreviera a hablar tan alegremente de esa despectiva manera hacia los suyos. En cuanto llegaran al colegio le escribiría a su padre contándole lo ocurrido para que le diera una paliza al señor Malfoy, sin duda.

- ¿Disculpa? – fueron ahora los ojos del muchachito rubio los que se abrieron con sorpresa mientras se echaba un poco hacia atrás en el asiento por temor a que al histérico moreno despeinado que tenía enfrente se le echara encima dada la enajenación del momento, arrugando la nariz por culpa de ese intento de insulto.- No pienso responder a injurias sobre mi impecable apariencia, muchas gracias. Además, al menos yo me peino.

El moreno se levantó airado y lo miró de arriba abajo por encima de sus gafas, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltarle que dudaba mucho que se peinara él, seguro que era uno de esos niños bien como los que salían en las películas, totalmente pegado a las faldas de su madre y que era ella la que se encargaba de vestirlo y de engominarle la cabeza hasta darle esa apariencia de bombilla peluda.

- Tu apariencia… - masculló mientras se hacía con su baúl y el resto de sus pertenencias.- ¡Pues eres feo, que lo sepas!

Mientras el pequeño Albus Potter salía del vagón cargando torpemente con sus cosas y cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, el patidifuso Scorpius Malfoy se pasaba nuevamente las manos por el pelo por si se había despeinado durante la acalorada discusión para luego sacarle la lengua en un infantil gesto a ese mocoso escandaloso y trastornado.

* * *

><p>- ¿Así que pensabas que el abuelo Al estaba loco? – el joven Perseus no podía evitar la risilla divertida que se le escapaba entre dientes. La pequeña no entendía demasiado pero también le daba la risa mientras con el índice se tocaba la sien imitando ese gesto que se hace cuando quieres decir que a una persona le falta un tornillo.<p>

- No puedes culparme – respondió alzándose de hombros – Creí que iba a morderme solo por hacer referencia a su familia…Siempre fue alguien bastante enojón – confesó en tono confidencial, guiñándole un ojo a los infantes.

- ¿Ya estás contando la historia a tu manera, Malfoy? – se quejó Albus, entrando en ese justo momento en el enorme salón, que no parecía tan grande cuando había juguetes tirados por doquier sobre la cara alfombra de pelo de oso y en los oscuros sofás de piel. Su pelo oscuro seguía tan revuelto como el primer día que Scorpius lo había visto en el tren, pero ahora aparecía salpicado por algunas canas plateadas, acumuladas sobre todo en el flequillo. Él también tenía sus canas, por supuesto, pero dado el color claro de su cabello ni siquiera eran notorias.

Los pequeños se levantaron enseguida y corrieron a abrazar a su abuelo, llevándose como premio por tal derroche de cariño un buen puñado de caramelos de crema de trufa y naranja.

- No seas aguafiestas, Al. Lo que tú llamas mi manera, es la manera divertida… - sonrió mientras su compañero se acercaba y le dejaba un beso en la frente y un caramelo en la boca.

- Ve a hacer chocolate para tus nietos y deja de meterles cosas en la cabeza – protestó sin atisbo alguno de enfado el moreno, coreado por los muchachos ante la gran idea del chocolate.

- ¿Yo? ¿Y qué hay de los elfos? – antes de que pudiera responder a su pregunta ya se había levantado, con el ceño fruncido.- Oh sí, su día libre – hizo un gesto algo despectivo con las manos y se alejó rumiando hacia el pasillo.- Mi padre siempre dijo que tu tía Granger nunca haría nada productivo…y no andaba muy equivocado...

Albus negó con la cabeza y con un suspiro ocupó el asiento en que hasta ahora había estado el rubio. La pequeña Liz no tardó en subirse a su regazo junto con su osito, peleándose para desenvolver uno de los dulces. El mayor se apiadó de ella y la ayudó mientras Perseus tomaba nuevamente asiento en la alfombra, al lado del sofá y con la espalda recostada contra las piernas de su abuelo.

- ¿Te sentiste mal cuando el sombrero te seleccionó para Slytherin? – preguntó con renovado interés. A fin de cuentas él iba a pasar por eso en breve y necesitaba saber si sería algo malo terminar en según qué casa.

- Bueno…como ya sabéis provengo de una larguísima ascendencia Gryffindor…

* * *

><p>Se había quedado lívido en cuanto el sombrero pronunció con vehemencia la palabra "SLYTHERIN!". Por entre los aplausos consiguió distinguir las caras de su familia y amigos, mirándolo con cierta extrañeza desde la mesa de los leones. Se había sentido vacío. Incluso había pensado que había algo mal en él. Su padre le había dicho que si verdaderamente deseaba estar en Gryffindor, el Sombrero Seleccionador tendría en cuenta sus preferencias, pero se había engañado.<p>

Se quedó sentado en el taburete durante un momento más hasta que el siguiente alumno fue llamado. Solo entonces fue verdaderamente consciente de que acababa de romper con una larguísima tradición, viéndose acogido por sus nuevos compañeros. La mayor parte de ellos parecían entusiasmados con la idea de tener a un Potter entre ellos, no por nada la reputación le precedía. Seguramente pensaban que era algo así como una especie de genio, al igual que su padre, y creían que les iba a hacer ganar puntos a montones.

Ni siquiera el suculento banquete que se presentaba ante él lograba apartar su atención de lo que él se tomaba como un fracaso mientras contestaba con monosílabas respuestas las entusiasmadas preguntas de los que le habían hecho un sitio en el banco a su lado.

- Le darás una alegría a tu padre. ¡Un Slytherin! Seguro que ni siquiera había soñado con tal honor – el rubio había empezado a sentirse ignorado en cuanto el joven Potter había arribado a la mesa, así que un poco harto de no ser el centro de atención, se había levantado de su sitio y había obligado a moverse a los que estaban frente al muchacho para poder ocupar él ese sitio. Él conocía bastante bien la historia de su familia, así que por supuesto se merecía estar cenando con él, seguro que tendría mucho más de que hablar que esos lameculos que se pensaban que era una especie de héroe o algo.

- Estoy seguro de que estará igual de contento que si hubiera sido un Gryffindor… - rebatió con la boca pequeña el moreno, sin siquiera alzar la vista para mirarlo. La verdad, no dejaba de sentirse irritado por sus palabras.

El rubio comenzó a servirse la cena en meticuloso orden, como si su plato estuviera repartido en cuadrantes, y comenzó a trocear toda la comida antes de dar el primer bocado. Albus seguía sin apetito, a pesar de que una amable Ariadne Parkinson le había servido una copiosa cantidad de estofado en el plato.

- Te ves tan fuera de lugar… - suspiró el rubio, esbozando una sonrisa casi amigable. El moreno había torcido el gesto ante sus palabras, con la vista fija en el plato contrario, tan meticulosamente organizado que al volver la vista al suyo no pudo si no hacer un intento de separar los guisantes de las patatas y la zanahoria de la carne para darle también un aspecto más ordenado. Lanzó entonces una descarada mirada al cabello del rubio, y luego de nuevo a su propia cena.

- Y tú te ves tanto…

- Los Malfoy solemos destacar – respondió alzando con petulancia el mentón, sin tomarse para nada a mal su comentario. Por supuesto no esperaba que fuera ningún tipo de insulto. Para él no lo era – El sombrero me ha dicho que conseguiré grandes cosas en Slytherin. ¿Qué te ha dicho a ti? Seguro que todo lo que puedas hacer ya lo habrá hecho antes tu hermano… - Albus frunció el ceño y cejó en su empeño de comer nada, dejando el tenedor sobre el plato. Ya estaba él bastante animado como para que viniera el otro con sus estupideces.

- El sombrero me ha dicho que no necesito más que un abanico grande para ser una gran ayuda para mi casa – respondió con desdén, lanzando una esquiva mirada a la mesa de los Gryffindors, dónde James había soltado alguna gracia que todos reían con diversión.

- ¿Un abanico? – preguntó contrariado Scorpius, sin entender que el moreno había intentado ser sarcástico insinuando que alguien debía bajarle los humos. No le buscó tampoco demasiado sentido, a fin de cuentas el sombrero parecía de la época de Merlín, no le extrañaría que ya chocheara un poco. Comió un par de bocados más, masticando infinidad de veces antes de tragar y volver a hablar.- Si quieres puedes sentarte conmigo, ¿sabes? – propuso.- No digo hoy, obviamente ya estamos sentados juntos. Quiero decir otras veces.

El moreno lo miró sin disimular su sorpresa, no entendiendo a qué venía tal ofrecimiento y sospechando en un primer momento de segundas intenciones.

- ¿Por qué? Pensé que tendrías un montón de amigos…

Fue ahora el turno del rubio de sorprenderse, aunque su expresión apenas dejó entrever su desconcierto. Hasta hacía pocos meses habían estado viviendo en el norte de Europa, así que todos a los que podía llamar amigos se habían quedado en Noruega. Lo que tenía ahora eran conocidos de la familia, pero nadie realmente con quién le apeteciera estar. Pero eso no era algo que el niño Potter tuviera que saber.

- Por supuesto que los tengo – respondió ufano, compensando el leve tinte rojizo de sus mejillas con una nueva alzada de mentón – Solo era un ofrecimiento al ver que toda la gente entre la que podías encajar está en la mesa de allá.

Sus palabras hicieron que de nuevo el peso de la selección cayera como un plomo sobre su estómago y volviera a mirar hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor. No estaba seguro de querer aceptar esa especie de amistad que Malfoy le ofrecía. Es más, quizá no se tuvieran que soportar más allá de las clases, no por nada no sabía si sus ganas de matarlo cada vez que abría la boca irían a más o si por el contrario sería capaz de tolerarlo.

- Bueno…supongo que ya veremos…

* * *

><p>- Pero en realidad se moría de ganas de ser mi amigo – el rubio reapareció haciendo levitar a su lado una bandeja de plata con humeantes tazas de chocolate caliente y crema batida con aroma de vainilla que posó con suavidad sobre la ostentosa mesa de roble y cristal que descansaba a un lado de los sofás.<p>

- Que te lo crees tú. Además, ahora soy yo quién cuenta la historia, así que siéntate y calla.

* * *

><p>Los espíritus de Salazar, Godric, Helga y Rowena tenían que haberse confabulado en su contra para que además de en la misma casa, le hubiera tocado en la misma habitación del rubio. Al menos tenía otros tres compañeros más con los que podría hablar, pero solo saber la presencia de Malfoy a su lado, en el mismo dormitorio le iba a hacer difícil la convivencia.<p>

Después del cansado viaje, la copiosa cena y las emociones de lo desconocido, había sido un día largo y cansado para todos, así que el que más y el que menos se había puesto ya el pijama y abrían sus camas para meterse dentro. Los otros tres muchachos parecían conocerse ya con anterioridad, así que no tardaron en sumergirse en una conversación que parecía concernirlos solo a ellos, por lo que Albus terminó de abrocharse los botones de su parte superior, mirando de reojo hacia el rubio.

- Tengo la impresión de que me persigues – musitó con una sonrisa de suficiencia y un brillo divertido en sus claros ojos azules, alisándose el elegantísimo pijama de color negro con botones plateados y cuellos esmeralda. Potter miró su propio atuendo: Rojo con sus iniciales bordadas en dorado.

- Jopé… - susurró para sí mismo, dejándose caer sentado en la cama con un suspiro.

- Escarlata y dorado…wow… - soltó una risilla que no pretendía ser burlona, pero no podía evitar que le hiciera gracia su situación. De su baúl levitaron también unas peludas pantuflas de color verde con una "M" trenzada en plateado a base de filigranas que se colocaron en el suelo, al lateral de la cama.

- Es que en mi casa se lleva mucho el rojo… - repuso ceñudo, terminando de meterse en cama y tapándose hasta el cuello en un intento de evitar que el otro continuara mirando con lo que interpretó como burla su atuendo.- Además a mí me gusta.

- Bien por ti, Potter – el rubio se tomó su tiempo en recoger todas sus cosas, doblando meticulosamente la ropa y guardándola en una esquina del baúl, organizando también los libros de los que tendría que disponer al día siguiente, fijándose en el horario que le había tocado.

El moreno miró su túnica y ropa tirada a los pies de la cama, sus calcetines hechos una bola en el suelo y uno de sus zapatos al lado. El otro ya ni tenía idea de dónde estaba, quizá debajo de la cama, solo Merlín sabía. Suspiró y cogió su varita para intentar organizarlo todo, teniendo en cuenta que "organizar" acabó más bien siendo "esconder" todo de cualquier manera dentro del baúl, sacando de paso un libro que levitó hasta sus manos, abriéndolo por dónde lo había dejado y comenzando a leer.

No tardó en llegarle el insistente sonido que producían las manos del rubio mientras sacudía las almohadas y las ahuecaba para dejarlas a su gusto. Gusto que debía ser extremadamente complicado porque habían pasado cerca de diez minutos cuando finalmente pareció darse por satisfecho y se acostó, orientado de tal manera que quedaba mirando al moreno, solo con la pequeña mesilla de noche de por medio.

- ¿Qué lees? – preguntó en voz baja ya que los otros chicos ya se habían callado, uno de ellos incluso roncaba muy suavemente.

- La tercera edición de la historia de Hogwarts – murmuró sin molestarse en separar la vista del libro, subiéndose las gafas con el índice sobre el puente de la nariz.

- ¿Sabes? En la Mansión Malfoy tenemos una biblioteca enorme. No me los he leído todos, por supuesto. Pero seguro que sí muchos más que tú. Además, me gusta la historia, así que seguro que de eso también sé más.- sonrió con orgullo, incorporándose para volver a sacudir las almohadas.

- En realidad me da igual. Solo leo porque me gusta tener una perspectiva distinta de las cosas. – masculló con gesto torcido y completamente disconforme por tanta presunción.

- Mi padre me cuenta muchas cosas, desde varios puntos de vista – su tono de voz había variado bastante, quizá y hasta se notaba algo nostálgico mientras dejaba tranquilas las almohadas y alisaba ahora la manta esmeralda que lo cubría hasta la cintura.- Los libros sirven para ampliar conocimiento, pero en mi opinión, son demasiado parciales… - alzó un tanto los hombros, como si pretendiera restarle importancia a ese hecho.

- Supongo que piensas así porque no dejan a la familia Malfoy en gran lugar…

El rubio apretó un tanto los labios, dejando las manos quietas un momento pero finalmente insistiendo en alisar las ya inexistentes arrugas de la ropa de cama. Albus cerró el libro y lo dejó en el suelo, recostándose completamente y removiéndose hasta conseguir sacar un pie por fuera de la cama, suspirando.

- Mi padre dice que la historia la escriben los que ganan. Y que siempre habrá buenos y malos. – musitó Scorpius, removiéndose apenas, aunque inquieto. Draco ya le había advertido de los posibles argumentos que pudieran utilizar los otros muchachos para hacerle daño, y también había invertido una considerable cantidad de tiempo en hacerle entender que a pesar de los errores del pasado, el apellido Malfoy tenía que ser llevado con orgullo porque de un lado o de otro, eran una estirpe de grande magos y estaba seguro que su hijo no sería la excepción.

Albus miró fijamente su perfil durante unos momentos, y durante esos instantes en los que la expresión de superioridad había dejado paso a la de un niño normal de once años, de blanca piel y mejillas sonrojadas, de nostálgicos ojos claros y rosados labios apretados, de cabellos meticulosamente peinados por una madre atenta, Scorpius Malfoy ya no le pareció tan terrible.

- Mi padre me ha enseñado a no juzgar a nadie sin haberle dado primero una oportunidad – sonrió un poco, sacándose las gafas y dejándolas en una esquina de la mesa antes de acomodarse un poco mejor en la cama, cerrando los ojos.- Buenas noches, Malfoy.

El rubio sintió una calidez que se extendió desde su pecho hasta su rostro, resaltando algo más sus mejillas mientras sus ojos azules se fijaban en el muchacho de plácida expresión a su lado. Sonrió también, acomodando las almohadas por última vez y tapándose hasta la nariz con la mimosa manta esmeralda.

- Buenas noches, Potter.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de una historia de la que espero al menos el comienzo haya sido lo suficientemente agradable como para que gusten de seguir leyendo. Si tienen alguna duda con respecto a los personajes no tienen más que preguntar, aunque desde ya aclaro que Perseus y Liz son invención propia y no tienen nada que ver con ningún personaje mencionado en las novelas de J.K. Según vaya avanzando la historia aclararé más sobre ellos, pues pese a compartir la sangre de Albus y Scorpius no quiere decir que en la historia haya habido MPreg ya que no soy partidaria de ese género.<em>

_Luego de esa pequeña aclaración, agradecerles que hayan leído hasta aquí y pedirles que tanto si les gustó como si no, me dejen un comentario para saber sus opiniones._

_Un saludo!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Comentarios del autor: Bueno, no he recibido demasiada acogida con el comienzo de este fic, no sé si porque no se leyó mucho o porque no gusta la manera en que está narrado. Igualmente seguiré subiendo capítulos- obviamente – por la gente que lo añade a sus favoritos, que imagino será por algo. Muchas gracias a todos =)_

_Título: Historia de los Potter-Malfoy, (sin los trozos aburridos)._

_Autor: Quimaira_

_Pareja: Scorpius H. Malfoy/Albus S. Potter con alusiones al DRARRY_

_Advertencias: Slash (relaciones homoeróticas explícitas). Si no les gusta el tema, simplemente no continúen leyendo y así todos felices =)_

_El fic está escrito en un espacio temporal contiguo al epílogo del séptimo libro. Me permití el lujo de cambiar algunos aspectos de los personajes así como del universo creado por J.K para que se adecúen más a la historia que quiero presentar. Así que si encuentran alguna "errata" como que Albus usa gafas, no me lo tengan en cuenta, no es ningún tipo de error, simplemente que me gustan los chicos con gafas ;)._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK. Aún así me tomo la libertad de escribir sobre ellos para cumplir mis enfermas(¿) fantasías._

* * *

><p><strong>HISTORIA DE LOS POTTER-MALFOY<strong>

**(sin los trozos aburridos)**

* * *

><p>Las tazas de chocolate yacían olvidadas sobre la mesa, vacías todas excepto la de la pequeña Liz, que no había sido capaz de terminársela del todo y que ahora descansaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de Albus, medio adormilada entre el calorcito de la chimenea y el estómago lleno. Scorpius sabía que en cuanto su hija Lyra llegase y viese que habían consentido a los mocosos colmándolos de dulces les iba a caer una buena bronca a los dos, pero él estaba feliz de ser el abuelo consentidor. ¿Qué iba a hacerle? Ya le echaría las culpas a Potter, después de todo había sido él el que le había mandado preparar tan empalagosa merienda, y el que los había cebado a caramelos.<p>

- ¡Está nevando! – exclamó repentinamente el menor, levantándose del suelo y sobresaltando a su hermana. Ambos corrieron hacia los inmensos ventanales, abriendo aún más las cortinas y pegando manos y nariz a los vidrios para ver mejor los algodonosos copos helados que bailaban suavemente hasta posarse en el suelo, acumulándose poco a poco.

Perseus había sido su primer nieto. Había heredado el pelo negro de su padre – aunque Albus se empeñara en decir que ese cabello era suyo y de Harry – y los ojos azules propios de su madre, de Scorpius y de su abuela Astoria. La pequeña Elizabeth era idéntica a su padre, de no ser por los cabellos exageradamente rubios que sin duda alguna pertenecían a los Malfoy desde siempre. Pero sus ojos avellana y el tono canela de su piel eran obra del marido de Lyra.

Albus apoyó la mano cuidadosamente sobre la de su compañero, entrelazando sus dedos en el reposabrazos del sofá y mirando cómo los dos pequeños observaban entusiasmados, con los ojos bien abiertos, el paisaje que no tardaría en tintarse de blanco. Las navidades no estaban tan lejos, y con ellas llegaban las exageradas cenas familiares, los deliciosos adornos brillantes, los divertidos momentos al desenvolver los regalos…Los regalos. Scorpius todavía guardaba esa horrorosa bufanda roja, escondida en el armario.

Escondida, sí, porque a pesar de ser suya, Albus insistía en que era endemoniadamente fea y quisiera o no era su deber tirarla a la basura o quemarla incluso.

- Pers, ¿alguna vez te dije cual fue el primer regalo de navidad que me hizo tu abuelo? – su pregunta le valió una mirada de "ni se te ocurra" por parte del moreno, pero la ignoró simplemente para prestar atención a los dos pares de ojos curiosos que lo miraron en ese momento, atentos a lo que tuviera que contar. El pequeño negó y la muchachita corrió de nuevo al lado de sus abuelos, esta vez para ocupar el lugar libre al lado de Scorpius.

- ¿Una Halley? - preguntó con inocencia. Pregunta que hizo sonreír a ambos adultos.

- Cariño, cuando nosotros éramos jóvenes lo más moderno que había en escobas eran las Olbers 2017.- aclaró el moreno, llevándose nuevamente exclamaciones de sorpresa porque en la época actual, aquello era una reliquia digna de museo.

* * *

><p>Hacía dos días que había recibido una lechuza de parte de Albus. El año anterior habían terminado haciendo realmente buenas migas, y aunque eran muy diferentes y discutían exageradamente a menudo, eran un dúo inseparable. No se habían visto en todo el verano porque la familia Malfoy había tenido que regresar a Noruega para controlar unos negocios que Draco había dejado pendientes, pero al comienzo del nuevo curso su relación volvió a estrecharse como si el tiempo separados no hubiera conseguido más que afianzar esa amistad.<p>

En las vacaciones de invierno cada uno había tenido que regresar a su respectivo hogar y aunque se escribían con relativa frecuencia, Scorpius jamás se habría esperado que al moreno se le ocurriera citarlo el mismísimo día de Noche Buena en el número 94 del Callejón Diagón, frente al escaparate de Sortilegios Weasley.

Por supuesto no iba a faltar a una citación así, aunque convencer a su padre para que lo acercase hasta allí fue tarea complicada. En primer lugar porque las mañanas de vísperas Navidad eran bastante agitadas en la mansión, todos ocupados en atender a la familia por parte de su madre que se presentaba para pasar allí varios días, y en segundo lugar porque a mucho que Draco preguntara, el rubio no era capaz de decirle la razón de esa citación, porque en la carta no se aclaraba tal punto. Y ya para terminar, su progenitor no acababa de ver realmente con buenos ojos esa amistad.

Pese a todo y tras mucho insistir, prometer y hasta suplicar, a la hora acordada caminaba a lo largo de la helada calle, embutido en un abrigo de paño azul marino y con una bufanda gris enredada al cuello con un par de vueltas. Pese a las cálidas manoplas de pelo, mantenía las manos en los bolsillos y sus dorados cabellos estaban cubiertos por un grueso gorro del mismo color que la bufanda.

Justo delante de la tienda de bromas, esperaba Albus Potter, tan abrigado como él, solo que en su ropa destacaban los tonos rojos, llevaba unas espantosas orejeras puestas y un paquete rectangular entre las manos. El rubio sonrió y alzó una mano para llamar su atención, apurando el paso un poco hasta llegar a su altura.

- Potter – pese a la confianza entre ambos, seguía manteniendo ese trato formal con él simplemente porque guardaba esa costumbre con todo el mundo.

- Hola, Malfoy – la sonrisa le fue devuelta, junto con volutas de vaho que escaparon de entre los labios del moreno al hablar.- Solo quería darte tu regalo de navidad.- aclaró sin rodeos, tendiéndole el paquete envuelto en un brillante papel verde, con un pequeño lazo plateado. Le gustó el detalle, no del regalo en sí, si no de que se hubiera preocupado por la primera impresión, utilizando esos colores.

- Muchas gracias, pero los regalos no se dan hasta pasada la media noche, ¿sabes? – bromeó tomando el paquete luego de mirarlo unos segundos, sacándose una de las manoplas con los dientes para poder rasgar el papel con los dedos descubiertos.

El moreno se alzó de hombros, metiendo ahora las manos en los bolsillos y mirándolo con evidente nerviosismo e ilusión desempaquetar. Scorpius no podía evitar el sentirse un poco egoísta, porque no se le había ocurrido comprarle nada. En otro momento tendría que poner una solución a eso, a fin de cuentas aún estaba a tiempo de encontrar algo adecuado para él.

La caja cedió finalmente a los intentos de sus entumecidos dedos por abrirla y del interior asomó un retal de punto de color rojo y gris, que el rubio identificó al poco rato como una bufanda.

- Mi…mi abuelo me regaló un libro de cómo tejer, y eso… - la inquietud se hizo más tangible en su voz conforme los ojos azules del muchacho observaban críticamente el obsequio.- Creo que no se me da tan mal… - aventuró.

Albus Potter no era precisamente un genio en clases. Más de una vez se había cargado un caldero en el aula de pociones, y para desgracia de Scorpius, con quién compartía mesa la mayoría de las veces, también le había chamuscado una de las túnicas más caras que tenía debido a las accidentales explosiones en que tan a menudo resultaban sus experimentos.

El joven Malfoy acarició la prenda y meditó profundamente las palabras que debía usar para agradecerle. Lo cierto es que su sentido de lo práctico le decía a gritos _"Estúpido Potter que se aburre tanto que ha preferido tirarse horas haciendo esto en lugar de simplemente ir a una tienda a comprar algo mínimamente decente" _pero había otra parte de él que se sentía bastante orgullosa al pensar que Albus había invertido tiempo y esfuerzo en hacer algo exclusivamente para él, aunque no fuera lo más bonito del mundo.

- Es…interesante. No sabía que te gustaba la…el…¿punto? – tentó alzando una ceja mientras volvía la prenda a la caja y recogía el envoltorio, volviendo a enguantarse la mano.

- Yo tampoco lo sabía, pero bueno…siempre se descubre algo nuevo. - Sacó nuevamente las manos de los bolsillos para abrazarse a sí mismo, continuaba inquieto. En ese momento su padre asomó del interior de la tienda, despidiéndose de su tío George y haciéndole un gesto para que fuera terminando, que ya se iban. Albus asintió y volvió a mirar a Scorpius.- No tienes que ponértela si no quieres…solo es un regalo porque me apetecía hacértela.

- Es que…no tengo nada que combine con el rojo…ya sabes… - se excusó al tiempo que por el rabillo del ojo vio nada más y nada menos que al mismísimo Harry Potter. Su boca se abrió al punto que faltó poco para que se le cayese al suelo el mentón y casi como impulsado por un resorte le devolvió la caja a Albus para que se la sujetara mientras se acercaba al Niño (no tan niño) que Vivió, mirándolo con las mejillas algo sonrojadas por la emoción.

Harry Potter era algo así como un héroe, eso nadie podía negarlo. Y aunque él llevara el apellido Malfoy y el mayor no fuera precisamente santo de la devoción de su padre, Harry molaba. Aún recordaba el empacho que Draco y él se habían cogido de ranas de chocolate, intentando encontrar el dichoso cromo de la edición especial en el que salía el auror promocionando una de las nuevas escobas estrella de los Mundiales.

- Señor Potter, es un placer conocerlo – murmuró con total seriedad, emocionado perdido mientras le tendía la mano. Su amigo lo miró desde atrás, con el ceño fruncido y sintiéndose totalmente idiota por la manera en la que acababa de pasar de él para ir a saludar a su padre.

Harry sonrió con cierta diversión antes de estrecharle la mano con suavidad.

- Scorpius Malfoy. Lo mismo digo. – el aludido sintió hasta maripositas en el estómago porque tal celebridad lo hubiera reconocido. Por Morgana, habría pegado hasta brincos de júbilo si eso no fuera tan poco digno – Albus me ha hablado mucho de ti. Me sorprende…ya sabes, que os llevéis tan bien.- reconoció con sinceridad al tiempo que el menor llegaba a la altura de ambos, sintiendo cierto resquemor hacia su padre en ese momento, aunque sin saber por qué.

- Bueno, usted no es el único sorprendido, puede creerme… - sonrió de medio lado, pensando en ciertas conversaciones con su propio padre.- Por cierto, estaba a punto de decirle a P-Albus… – se corrigió enseguida, casi atragantándose con el nombre a medio camino debido a la falta de uso - …que podía venir a mi casa a pasar alguna tarde. Por supuesto usted está invitado también.

En ese momento no quedó muy claro cual de los Potter se había quedado más sorprendido por las palabras del muchacho, lo que sí era seguro es que el menor pensó que aquello era una de las mentiras más grandes que había escuchado salir de la boca del rubio. Harry no pudo contener un bufidito divertido ante tal ocurrencia.

- ¿Le has consultado eso a tu padre, por casualidad?

- Por supuesto, señor. Es más, fue él quién me sugirió que lo invitase también a usted – aseguró, torciendo un poco el gesto en expresión pensativa.- Dijo algo así como que Harry Potter nunca permitiría que su prole se presentara en la Mansión sin extrema vigilancia, bajo peligro de que los llevara al lado oscuro... – no recordaba cuales habían sido exactamente sus palabras, pero estaba casi seguro de que su discurso no había sido muy diferente de lo que él acababa de decir.

- Oh… - el mayor no pudo contener una risilla mientras negaba con la cabeza, de a poco no poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la elocuencia del pequeño, y las supuestas palabras de Draco – Está bien, de todas formas es Albus quién debe decidir si le apetece ir y cuando. En todo caso yo estaré encantado de llevarlo. – a modo de despedida le dio una palmadita en el hombro al joven rubio y pasó un brazo tras la espalda de su propio hijo.- ¿Nos vamos ya?

Albus le tendió de nuevo el paquete, de bastante mala gana, aunque dada la emoción del momento el muchacho ni cuenta se dio de su expresión, tan solo cogió emocionado la caja de vuelta.

- Muchas gracias de nuevo, Al. Me ha encantado. Espero tener noticias vue…tuyas pronto. Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad a usted también señor Potter.

- Feliz Navidad, Malfoy – respondió secamente el menor, asegurándose de marcar bien su apellido, a ver si así se daba cuenta de una vez de su descontento.

El mayor cabeceó y le deseó también unas felices fiestas antes de retirarse con su hijo de nuevo al interior de la tienda.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y todavía conservas esa bufanda? – el rubio sonrió y miró de reojo al otro antes de asentirle a su nieto. Liz había recostado la cabeza en sus rodillas y descansaba relajada, debatiéndose entre el sopor y continuar escuchando la historia.- Nunca la he visto.<p>

- Mejor así, esa bufanda debería haber sido incinerada hace tiempo… - masculló Albus con pesadez, carraspeando para aclararse un poco la garganta.

- Por supuesto que no, es un bonito recuerdo.

- Yo no diría precisamente _bonito_… - rebatió alzando una ceja.- Es más, ni siquiera te gustó cuando te la regalé.

- ¿Tan fea era? – la vocecilla de Liz hizo reír a Scorpius.

- Horrenda, Lizzie – aseguró el moreno.- Tan horrenda que ni siquiera los elfos la aprovecharían para limpiar el polvo.

- Y sin embargo el abuelo Scorpius la sigue conservando. ¿De verdad es tan fea? – insistió Perseus sin poder creerse que el rubio atesorara algo que describían como una verdadera aberración. Tan elegante y presumido como había sido siempre, le era imposible no poner en duda aquellas afirmaciones. Y si eran ciertas, algún día tendría que ver esa bufanda sí o sí.

- Como ya he dicho, es un bonito recuerdo. No me desharía de ella por nada del mundo. A fin de cuentas tampoco tu abuelo se desharía del regalo que le di a cambio… - sonrió de medio lado, levantando la mano de Albus y llevándola hasta su boca para darle un beso en el dorso.

Como era de esperar, aquella nueva declaración suscitó la curiosidad de los más pequeños. Lyra ya había escuchado esa historia, probablemente tantas veces que se la sabía ya de memoria. Además, a ella se la habían contado Draco y Harry, con muchos menos detalles por supuesto, pero Albus y sobre todo Scorpius se habían encargado de completar el puzzle con sus propios aportes privados, a los que nadie más que ellos habían tenido acceso.

- ¿Le tejiste otra bufanda? – preguntó ya mucho más despierta la pequeña, incorporándose.

- No seas tonta, Liz. ¿Tú ves al abuelo tejiendo algo? – la reprendió su hermano.

- Para que lo sepas el abuelo sabe hacer un montón de cosas – más que defender al rubio, se estaba defendiendo ella misma, pero el mayor no pudo evitar sentir una pizquita de orgullo por las palabras de su nieta.

- Bueno, ¿qué fue lo que le regalaste? – preguntó finalmente Perseus, ignorando lo que probablemente terminaría por desembocar en un berrinche que no tenía ganas de aguantar en esos momentos.

* * *

><p>En lo absoluto su visita al Callejón Diagón había terminado en cuanto Potter padre e hijo había vuelto a sus asuntos. No. Con paso apresurado y con ciega determinación se fue a buscar a su propio padre a la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch, dónde le dijo que lo esperaría al terminar su encuentro y prácticamente lo arrastró fuera, ya que allí no había nada que pudiera considerar del interés de Albus.<p>

- Necesito algo que a nadie más se le ocurra comprarle… - se quejó mientras miraba los escaparates conforme caminaban por las estrechas y bastante concurridas calles del lugar. Draco no estaba para nada conforme, mucho menos luego de ver la espantosa bufanda que desde luego no permitiría que un hijo suyo se pusiera en la vida.

- Va a ser difícil, con la cantidad de familia que tiene… - masculló dejándose llevar aun a pesar de la cantidad de tareas pendientes que había dejado en casa. Pero le costaba negarle las cosas a Scorp, más cuando el muchacho se veía tan condenadamente empecinado.- Aunque creo que con cualquier cosa de buen gusto harás un acierto…

La ironía no fue captada por el menor, que se paró delante de una vitrina de orfebrería, ojeando con interés los objetos expuestos. Albus no era una persona refinada, desde luego no apreciaría el incalculable valor de una imitación de pluma de Fénix en plata, y mucho menos unos botones personalizados para sus túnicas. De gemelos ya ni hablar, ni pasadores para corbatas. Y ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto nunca llevando ninguna clase de joya.

Draco miraba también con atención el escaparate, manteniendo la caja con la bufanda debajo de un brazo, con la otra mano apoyada sobre la alta espalda de su hijo. Nunca había sido una persona egoísta con los regalos. Por Salazar, que se lo preguntaran a Astoria, probablemente tenía el fondo de armario más caro de todo Londres, pero desembolsar una pequeña fortuna en alguien que no iba a saber apreciarlo…Y en el hijo de Potter, nada menos.

- Quizá deberías pensar en algo más…personal. No digo que te pongas a tejer ni mucho menos, Merlín nos asista, pero tal vez podrías encargar…

- ¡Ya lo tengo! – había interrumpido el menor, visiblemente ilusionado. Sus ojos habían reparado en un vistoso marco de acero y plata, no demasiado grande. A pesar de su forma rectangular, no se trataba ni mucho menos de una forma geométrica exacta, si no que el portafotos en sí estaba formado por múltiples serpientes entrelazadas, de ojos esmeralda y que de vez en cuando sacaban también su lengua de plata o variaban ligeramente la postura.- Quiero eso. ¡Es perfecto!

Draco no lo encontró tan perfecto en un primer momento. Es decir, era un detalle bonito, elegante y original. Pero tampoco creía que fuera del gusto del pequeño vástago de su archienemigo. No lo encontró tan perfecto hasta que luego de adquirirlo, su hijo tuvo a bien volver a arrastrarlo como si de un baúl con ruedas se tratara hasta una nueva tienda de retratos que habían abierto hacía unos meses, poniéndose de moda las felicitaciones navideñas con fotos mágicas en familia.

La mañana de navidad, debajo del árbol de los Potter, apareció un pequeño paquete envuelto en rojo y dorado. No llevaba remite, pero el destinatario era Albus S. Potter escrito en una impecable caligrafía de tinta mágica que emitía destellos según movías el paquete hacia un lado o hacia otro. Con la ilusión propia de cualquier niño de doce años al que agradan las sorpresas, desenvolvió con premura su paquete para quedarse boquiabierto al encontrarse con el marco de fotos más caro que había tenido en las manos y la foto de un sonriente Scorpius Malfoy posando de manera grácil con el abrigo azul marino que le había visto el día anterior pero en lugar de su bufanda gris, llevaba la que él le había tejido.

Sus labios se apretaron en una mal disimulada sonrisa emocionada mientras el rubio muchacho del retrato se daba una vuelta sobre sí mismo y tiraba de ambos extremos de la bufanda, mostrándola bien, y luego haciendo que se ahorcaba con ella.

Parecía estallar en mudas carcajadas al aflojarla, solo para luego darle una vuelta más alrededor del cuello y meter las manos en el bolsillo, posando con bastante más sobriedad, con su elegancia característica. Y vuelta a empezar.

Todos quisieron ver el regalo que no llevaba nombre y se sorprendieron ante el maravilloso trabajo de orfebrería que debía haber llevado tal objeto. Pero solo Harry había alcanzado a ver la foto antes de que su hijo la retirara a escondidas y se la guardara en el bolsillo del pijama.

* * *

><p>- Tuve esa foto escondida durante bastante tiempo en la funda de la almohada – reconoció con los ojos nublados por un sinfín de sentimientos recién removidos, de la maravillosa sensación de nostalgia que lo embargaba. Su mano todavía sujetaba la de su amigo y amante, con los dedos entrelazados.<p>

- ¿Todavía la guardas? – inquirió el menor, quién sentía que poco a poco tenía acceso a hechos que poca gente gozaba del privilegio de conocer.

- ¡Por supuesto que la guarda! – exclamó el rubio con fingida indignación ante la descabellada pregunta.- Ese regalo me costó un buen sermón de tu bisabuelo Draco, y un montón de horas de estudio para conseguirme un Extraordinario en pociones. Conservará esa foto hasta el final de sus días, y si se muere después de mí, os dejo encargado que se la metáis en el ataúd.

- ¡Scorpius Hyperion Potter-Malfoy! – el aludido junto con los dos muchachos pegaron un buen respingo ante la regañina que se le iba a venir encima al rubio.- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ni se te ocurra hablar de esos temas delante de los niños?

Lo cierto es que el joven Pers se lo había tomado a broma, como gran parte de las cosas que decía su abuelo Malfoy, pero la pequeña Liz, todavía demasiado joven y cándida como para entender la ironía de ciertas frases, se había quedado un poco traspuesta ante la sola mención de la posible muerte de Albus. Porque sus abuelos no iban a morirse, claro que no.

- No te alteres, Al, solo era una broma y ellos lo han entendido así, ¿verdad? – Perseus miró a su abuelo y asintió con vehemencia para evitarle la bronca, a lo que Scorp sonrió agradecido y con complicidad. Por supuesto la mujercita que hacía un poco más alegre la vida de todos no quiso ser menos que su hermano y asintió incluso con más ímpetu, haciendo suspirar con resignación a Albus.- ¿Lo ves? Tus nietos son muy listos, más listos de lo que tú eras a su edad.

- Y tú también eres demasiado listo… - se quejó el moreno, sacándose las gafas para limpiarlas con el extremo del jersey.

- Entonces, cuando después de las navidades volvisteis a Hogwarts, ¿ya erais novios? – en un intento de detener la inminente discusión, o quizá por la mera curiosidad, la pequeña había vuelto a interrumpirlos para alentarlos a continuar.

- Oh, claro que no – respondió al momento el rubio, acomodándose el cabello con un gesto de la mano.- Al fin y al cabo tu abuelo seguía enfadado conmigo, aun a pesar de lo estupendo de mi regalo. Ni siquiera se dignó a pasarse por mi casa en lo que restó de vacaciones. Todavía hay mucha historia por delante… - murmuró esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. De momento creo que puedo seguir actualizando sin problemas semanalmente, así que cada martes procuraré subir un capítulo nuevo. <em>

_Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, y no me gusta "mendigar" reviews, pero si voy a dejar caer que animan a seguir escribiendo, así que si no les costara mucho trabajo dejar sus opiniones – ya sean buenas o malas – se los agradecería enormemente._

_Tengan un buen día =)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Comentarios del autor: Sé que dije que actualizaría todos los martes porque la historia estaba escrita. Ay de mí cuando esta semana mi pc murió y se me perdieron todos los archivos…Estoy desesperada, tengo que retrasar las actualizaciones de todos mis fics porque solo queda de ellos lo que hay en mí cabeza…Es de lo más irritante así que a partir de ahora tendré que ir actualizando más lentamente. Lo siento muchísimo…Pero no desesperen que no pienso dejarlos a medias a mucho que me irrite tener que escribir desde el comienzo. _

_Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me siguen y sobre todo a los que comentan, me llenan de ánimo y de ganas. ¡Disfruten del capítulo!_

_Título: Historia de los Potter-Malfoy, (sin los trozos aburridos)._

_Autor: Quimaira_

_Pareja: Scorpius H. Malfoy/Albus S. Potter con alusiones al DRARRY_

_Advertencias: Slash (relaciones homoeróticas explícitas). Si no les gusta el tema, simplemente no continúen leyendo y así todos felices =)_

_El fic está escrito en un espacio temporal contiguo al epílogo del séptimo libro. Me permití el lujo de cambiar algunos aspectos de los personajes así como del universo creado por J.K para que se adecúen más a la historia que quiero presentar. Así que si encuentran alguna "errata" como que Albus usa gafas, no me lo tengan en cuenta, no es ningún tipo de error, simplemente que me gustan los chicos con gafas ;)._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK. Aún así me tomo la libertad de escribir sobre ellos para cumplir mis enfermas(¿) fantasías._

* * *

><p><strong>HISTORIA DE LOS POTTER-MALFOY<strong>

**(sin los trozos aburridos)**

* * *

><p>Reanudar el curso no había sido sencillo luego de las deliciosas vacaciones navideñas. A todos los niños les cuesta reincorporarse al colegio tras de la emoción de tales fiestas, pero a la vez se muestran ansiosos de regresar para ver a sus olvidados compañeros durante esas semanas. Scorpius no era la excepción. Pese a la invitación que les había hecho tanto al padre como al hijo, ninguno de los Potter había finalmente decidido acudir a la mansión Malfoy aunque fuera solo para pasar unas horas tomando el té y poniéndose al día en asuntos banales. Le dolía un poco pensar que Al había pasado olímpicamente de él y se mentalizó de devolverle la jugada e ignorarlo completamente de vuelta a Hogwarts, pero en cuanto lo vio en el andén, rodeado de toda su familia y con Harry al lado, no pudo contener más las ganas de hablar con él y no se contuvo ni un pelo a la hora de ir a saludarlo, aún a pesar de la reticencia de su padre y de las miradas de desaprobación de algunos miembros de la familia Weasley.<p>

Sintió que el moreno no mostraba toda la emoción que había esperado de su parte, pero al menos Harry compensaba esa falta de atención de su amigo con una cortesía y amabilidad innatas en él, preguntándole sobre cómo le habían ido las vacaciones y comentándole lo espectacular del regalo que había suscitado bastante emoción en cierto muchachito malencarado la mañana de navidad.

Los últimos besos y abrazos apurados dejaron la ya consabida sensación de calor y vacío cuando todos los alumnos subieron al Expresso, aprovechando el trayecto de ventanillas que daban al andén para continuar despidiéndose de sus familiares con efusivos gestos de las manos.

Albus y Scorpius ocuparon un vagón para ellos solos que en secreto habían ya bautizado como "El Vagón de los Malfoy-Potter" – aunque el único Potter que tenía acceso era Al- . Era una suerte que los estudiantes que regresaban al colegio luego de las vacaciones de navidad no fueran tan cuantiosos como los que ocupaban el tren al principio de curso, así era mucho más sencillo tener un espacio para ambos sin que nadie intentara colarse alegando que no había más sitios libres.

La decisión del nombre no había sido sencilla. Albus estaba bastante disconforme con que el nombre de Malfoy fuera primero, alegando que su apellido era tan o más importante que el del rubio, pero no había podido rebatirle cuando Scorpius le aclaró que era una cuestión de orden alfabético más que de popularidad.

- Albus… - intentó llamar su atención lanzándole una patadita por debajo de la mesa luego de que el tranvía se hubiera puesto en marcha y los familiares quedaran tan atrás como la estación. El muchacho no había dicho apenas nada más que lo imprescindible para no parecer mudo o retrasado, pero no había sido ni amable ni cariñoso y eso le daba muy mala espina.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – murmuró con el ceño fruncido, sin despegar la vista del libro que tenía entre las manos y con el que semejaba pretender cubrir toda mueca de indignación. No podía evitarlo, desde aquel día en el Callejón Diagón había estado celoso de esa adoración que el rubio parecía mantener por su padre, y a la cual nunca jamás en el curso anterior había hecho alusión.

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? – inquirió en el tono más conciliador que fue capaz de usar mientras se desabotonaba los brillantes botones platinados que cerraban su abrigo, doblando la prenda con las manos y dejándola a un lado sobre el asiento.- Estás de lo más antipático y no logro saber por qué.

Que su compañero cerrara el libro de golpe y lo dejara de malas maneras sobre la mesa, provocando un ruido sordo y aparatoso lo hizo sobresaltarse y mirarlo con cierto pasmo. Al resultaba muy visceral a veces, pero normalmente era por cosas que él comprendía que había hecho mal, como estar fastidiándolo continuamente por simple diversión. Pero saberse la causa de su enojo pero desconocer el motivo era algo completamente diferente, y hasta raro.

- ¿Por qué me dijiste que si quería sentarme contigo el día que llegamos a Hogwarts? – su voz sonó afilada, no por nada era un tema al que llevaba ya dándole vueltas varios días. El rubio lo miró como si la respuesta fuera de lo más obvio.

- Parecías un bovino que estaban llevando al matadero. Me diste pena y creí que mi agradable compañía te animaría un poco… - la sinceridad del joven Malfoy siempre resultaba de lo más irritante, aunque no fuera expresada con malas intenciones.

- ¿No será por casualidad porque me apellido Potter?

Por primera vez desde que Scorpius tenía relación con el moreno, lo escuchó pronunciar su propio nombre con rabia contenida, con malestar. Eso, junto con la mirada casi en llamas que le dedicó, hicieron que frunciera aun más el ceño.

- Oh, por favor… - un hastiado suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras se presionaba el puente de la nariz con un par de dedos. Al parecer Albus era de los que creían que su apellido era tan importante como para que un Malfoy se acercara a él por mero interés.- Piensa lo que quieras. No es como si yo tuviera ninguna necesidad de arrimarme a un mestizo solo por cómo se llamen sus padres.

El moreno se levantó en el acto y Scorpius reaccionó echándose un poco hacia atrás en el asiento, sobresaltado nuevamente y con la impresión de que iba a saltarle encima. No es que Al lo hubiera hechizado nunca, ni tampoco le había puesto una mano encima, pero tenía ese arrojo y ese ímpetu que si te pillaban de sorpresa daban bastante miedo.

- Esto es una tontería, Malfoy y Potter están destinados a llevarse mal y no sé como pudimos pensar lo contrario.- masculló alterado mientras recogía a prisa sus cosas.

- ¿De verdad estás armando una escena por...? Por Salazar, ¡ni siquiera sé por qué! ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Potter? - frunció el ceño pero no lo detuvo. No es como que quisiera recibir un sopapo con un libro o algo así, y dada la expresión que tenía el otro, no dudaba que fuera a ser de esa manera.

Albus lo miró con la cara roja y las mandíbulas apretadas, como si estuviera conteniéndose de escupir veneno. Veneno que finalmente dejó salir.

- ¡Por que te gusta más mi padre que yo!...- dijo soltando un bufido – Claro… él es más importante y hay que respetarlo, es el gran Harry Potter y yo solo su hijo torpe, hasta James le gusta a más gente que yo... – el ímpetu inicial fue muriendo conforme la frase avanzaba hasta que los últimos vocablos fueron apenas un susurro desganado.

El joven Malfoy necesitó un par de segundos para asimilar sus palabras e intentar buscarle un sentido. Nunca había pensado que Al se sintiera inferior. Sí raro por estar en Slytherin, pero no hasta el punto de sentirse lo suficientemente mal como para gritarle, sacando a relucir en la conversación a su padre y a su hermano. Por todos los gnomos, ¡Si a James no le había dirigido una triste palabra en su vida!

La respiración del moreno se hizo más sonora y alterada cuando su amigo se puso de pie y se detuvo frente a él, pero le sostuvo la mirada, con rencor, y no se amedrentó ni se echó hacia atrás. El rubio simplemente le quitó las gafas con delicadeza y las dejó plegadas encima de la mesita auxiliar que se disponía entre ambos sillones. Luego de mirarlo por unos segundos con total seriedad, sin previo aviso le dio un notorio golpe en plena nariz, deslizando la punta del índice sobre la yema del pulgar, consiguiendo que el moreno se quejase y se tapase las napias con ambas manos. Scorpius sonrió con afabilidad y quizá hasta con comprensión.

- Sabía que eras idiota cuando nos conocimos, pero imaginé que mi compañía te ayudaría a disimular eso.

- Eres un rubio estúpido – protestó el otro, con voz nasal, profiriéndole un desganado empujón por el hombro. Más que el golpe en sí, le había dolido la dignidad.

- Oh vamos, Potter. ¿Eso es lo mejor que tu cerebro sabe hacer? Discúlpame pero en materia de insultos estás en nivel troll - sonrió un tanto y le colocó despacio las gafas, evitando meterle las patillas en los ojos.- ¿Estás celoso…? – se atrevió a preguntar despacio, no demasiado seguro de cómo reaccionaría el moreno si ese era el caso, o si por el contrario estaba completamente equivocado.

- ¿Y qué si es así?... – murmuró parpadeando cuando Scorpius dejó de ser una figura borrosa, tomándolo despacio por las muñecas para que no se alejara todavía.- Eres…eres el único amigo que tengo…Tengo derecho.

- Nunca me he interesado lo más mínimo por tu hermano, y también lleva el mismo apellido que tú, supongo. - no hizo nada por zafar el agarre en sus muñecas y tampoco por alejarse.- Me caes bien, Potter. Lo suficiente como para ponerme una hortera bufanda roja y sacarme fotos con ella. ¿Crees que haría algo así por todo el mundo? – murmuró exhalando luego un suspiro de condescendencia.

Albus pareció dudar un poco ante sus palabras. Es cierto que no veía al joven Malfoy haciendo tonterías por nadie, ni aceptando regalos feos y además sacándose fotos con ellos. Foto que le había cedido sin ningún aviso de que no se la enseñara a nadie. No pudo rebatir su argumento simplemente porque no había manera de hacerlo. Scorpius se comportaba de forma especial con él y solo con él.

- Supongo que no… - reconoció soltando despacio sus muñecas, dejando caer las manos de los dos a ambos lados de sus cuerpos.- Pero deja de comportarte como un cachorrillo emocionado cada vez que mi padre te habla…

- ¡Yo no parezco eso! ... ¿Lo parezco? ¿Tú crees? - torció los labios un momento y luego negó con la cabeza, regresando a su asiento.- No importa. Deja de comportarte como el idiota que eres y disimula. Me moriría de vergüenza si me vieran con un demente posesivo. Tengo una reputación que mantener.

- Yo no soy un demente posesivo… - se quejó visiblemente más relajado, acomodándose un poco las gafas antes de volver sentarse, esta vez al lado del otro muchacho, dándole un golpe suave con el libro en la cabeza, asegurándose de despeinarlo un tanto.- Además, si estás conmigo es porque quieres, así que no te quejes tanto.

Para fastidio del rubio, le sacó la lengua al terminar de hablar y Scorpius sintió tremendas ganas de pellizcársela. Lo habría hecho si no le pareciera terriblemente antihigiénico, así que se conformó con rebuscar en sus bolsillos un pequeño peine plateado que siempre llevaba para emergencias, pasándoselo por el cabello de forma meticulosa, para volver a dejar cada hebra en su lugar. El moreno rio ante el gesto sin poder evitarlo, recibiendo una reprobatoria mirada.

- Que tú vayas siempre despeinado no quiere decir que los demás tengamos que lucir como indigentes…

- Es que eres un repipi, Malfoy. Deberías saber que las niñas de Hufflepuff piensan que te peinas más que ellas… - se burló con una media sonrisa jodelona.

El aludido simplemente alzó el mentón con tamaña expresión de superioridad, pasándose un par de veces más el peine por el ya más que acomodado cabello, solo para asegurarse de que todo se quedaba bien en su sitio, y luego de lanzar una mirada de reojo al muchacho a su lado se decidió también por peinarlo, poniéndole una raya al lado, como los niños pijos.

- Es más que probable. Si se arreglaran la mitad que yo quizá alguien las tomaría más enserio.

- ¿Para qué van a querer que las tomen enserio si son solo unas niñas? -se dejó hacer, mirando hacia arriba como si así pudiera ver la manera en la que le quedaba colocado el cabello, y en cuanto el otro hubo terminado su labor no se cortó en despeinarse a lo bruto con ambas manos, dejándose más desaliñado de lo que estaba en un principio.

- ¡Ah! ¡Potter! Lo has echado a perder… - se quejó mirándolo con desaprobación mientras el otro le sonreía de forma amplia, como solo hacía cuando se estaba divirtiendo con algo. Suspiró y se dio por vencido, guardando el peine en su lugar. Si Albus quería dar aspecto de piojoso, que lo hiciera.- Tienes razón…de todas formas cuando les salgan los pechos no tendrán que preocuparse ni de peinarse…

- ¿Pechos? – el joven Potter arrugó la nariz en expresión medio de repugnancia, medio de inocencia.- Ni que fueran la gran cosa. Mi madre los tiene y no es nada fuera del otro mundo.

El rubio no pudo contener una risilla, pensando que seguramente el padre de Albus no pensaba exactamente como él, pero eso no era nada que fuera a salir de su boca. Consideraba bastante ordinario hablar de los pechos de mujeres de según que edad, además, tampoco es que los senos de la señora Ginebra Potter le despertasen mayor interés.

- Eso es porque son los pechos de tu madre, tú solo les encontraste la utilidad de amamantar en su momento – hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia – Lo entenderás cuando crezcas.

Su compañero lo miró abriendo la boca con cierta indignación. Le molestaba enormemente que Scorpius se las diera de más mayor que él cuando realmente eran de la misma edad, y tampoco es que fuera mucho más maduro, pero se notaba que le gustaba destacar en ese aspecto, probablemente porque al moreno le irritaba esa actitud.

- ¿Por qué de repente hablas como si tuvieras cuatro años más que yo? Es más, ¿acaso tú los aprecias? No eres más que un niño resabido y feo… - atacó entrecerrando los ojos.

La respuesta del rubio fue contundente, pues casi al momento ya le estaba apretando la punta de la nariz entre los dedos índice y pulgar, imitando la mirada que los ojos verdes le dirigían.

- Sabes que eso no es cierto, Al. En realidad te mueres de envidia y desearías ser al menos la mitad de atractivo de lo que yo soy.

- _¡Eso no es cierto!_ – ambos muchachos rieron divertidos por la voz de pito que le salió al moreno, el cual terminó agarrándolo nuevamente de la muñeca para que lo soltara, frotándose la nariz con la otra mano.- Yo no quiero ser atractivo, lo veo una tontería.

- ¿Una…una tontería? – el rubio sonó casi espantado.- Por Merlín, tú no sabes lo que dices… - se medio quejó sin llegar a creerse que alguien pudiera darle tan poca importancia al aspecto físico.- Bueno, en realidad tampoco espero que lo entiendas, viniendo de la familia que vienes…

Al joven Potter no se le ocurrió entonces otra cosa que agarrarlo por la corbata que tan bien anudada tenía y tirar de ella para desarreglársela. Si el rubio intentaba molestarlo haciendo alusiones a su familia, él no se cortaría tampoco en atacarlo dónde sabía que le fastidiaba: En su aspecto físico. Tal como esperaba, la protesta no se demoró en hacerse escuchar.

- Para tu información siempre me han dicho que soy muy mono. Pero yo pienso que las niñas son un rollo y no quiero parecerles atractivo. Te las dejaré toooodas a ti.

Scorpius tampoco se cortó un pelo en devolverle el ataque, agarrándolo por las mejillas y estirándoselas hasta que el muchacho se quejó por el dolor y le dejó la corbata en paz.

- Me parece estupendo, aunque no es como que necesite que te saques de en medio. Cualquiera de ellas me preferiría a mí antes que a ti, "niño-mono" – rebatió sin soltarlo, aunque tampoco estiró mucho más.

Albus alargó el quejido mientras buscaba la manera de vengarse, encontrándola enseguida, así que se pegó totalmente al rostro de su amigo y lo obsequió con un exageradamente húmedo lametón desde la punta de la nariz hasta la frente. Por supuesto el siempre tan escrupuloso niño Malfoy se separó de inmediato, pegándose a la ventanilla con una suprema expresión de asco, rebuscando en sus bolsillos un pañuelo de fino tejido que no dudó en pasarse por el rostro con suavidad – para no irritarse la piel – retirando aquel asquerosísimo rastro de babas.

- ¡Potter! Arg…Eso ha sido terriblemente asqueroso…¡¿Qué demonios te enseñan en tu casa?

- En casa nada… - rebatió aguantándose la barriga mientras contenía a duras penas una risilla divertida y luego alzaba una ceja con pillería.- Pero en el colegio me enseñan a conocer a mi contrincante y atacar sus puntos débiles…

En ese momento el rubio no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él, todavía palpándose la frente con el pañuelo y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y la nariz un tanto arrugada.

- Definitivamente eres un Slytherin…

* * *

><p>Los dos infantes reían de forma divertida con el relato de sus abuelos, no por nada estaban más que al tanto de lo remilgado que su ascendiente Malfoy era en según qué cosas, sobre todo con la higiene. Imaginarse su cara de asco al encontrarse repentinamente llena de babas era cuando menos, hilarante hasta la asfixia.<p>

- No sé qué le veis de gracioso… - se quejó obviamente en broma, él también tenía una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Esas típicas sonrisas propias de recuerdos felices de tiempos que no volverán, pero jamás desaparecerán en el olvido.

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió y una mujer joven, de largos cabellos platinados recogidos con un lazo esmeralda y expresión cansada entró acompañada de un muchacho más o menos de su edad, de tez canela y cabello oscuro. Los pequeños pegaron un brinco en sus respectivos asientos y salieron al encuentro de ambos progenitores, que sonrieron, recibiendo los efusivos abrazos. Albus y Scorpius se levantaron con cierta parsimonia, saludando con afabilidad a los recién llegados.

- Albus, Scorpius. ¿Cómo estáis? – ambos estrecharon la mano del joven cuando les fue tendida.- ¿Se han portado bien estos pequeños trastos?

Los abuelos asintieron al unísono con las protestas de los menores a causa del apelativo con el que su padre se había dirigido a ellos. Lyra besó cariñosamente en la mejilla a sus progenitores. Siempre habían sido una familia muy unida, aun a pesar de que muchas veces tuvieran que pasar separados considerables períodos de tiempo, pero la muchacha había crecido en un lugar lleno de amor y eso no era algo que se perdiera por muchos quilómetros que hubiera de por medio ni tampoco por muchos nuevos miembros en la familia que llegasen.

Drew había encajado a la perfección en la familia aun pese a que la unigénita de los Potter-Malfoy estuviera rodeada de parientes que celaban de ella como si se tratara del mayor de los tesoros. Pero el muchacho era paciente, perseverante y bastante tozudo. Y quería a Lyra con toda su alma, sentimiento recíproco. Scorpius lo notó al vuelo, siempre había sido bastante perceptivo, y eso le bastaba para abrirle las puertas de su casa al hombre del que su hija estaba enamorada. Con Albus no fue tan sencillo. Siempre encontraba algún "pero", alguna excusa para criticar que el moreno no era lo suficientemente bueno para su niña. Para colmo de males, todas esas protestas habían sido secundadas durante bastante tiempo por Harry y Draco, quienes eran incluso más protectores con sus nietos.

Pero finalmente y tras muchas discusiones, gritos e incluso algún que otro intento de hechizo, el risueño joven había conseguido hacerse un hueco entre ese curioso linaje, y posteriormente, más que un simple espacio, había ocupado un lugar importante.

- Estaréis agotados. Dicen que últimamente hay que hacer un gran papeleo para los traslados transoceánicos. En mis tiempos bastaba con pedir un permiso, echar una firma y ala, ya tenías un traslador dispuesto para ti… - se medio quejó Albus mientras Drew recogía algunos de los juguetes que había ciscados por la alfombra, acosado por las preguntas de sus dos hijos, que no paraban de moverse a su alrededor.

- Un poco…pero bueno, en cuanto lleguemos a casa nos relajaremos.

- ¿Por qué no os quedáis a cenar? Y a dormir, claro. – sugirió intentando aprovechar todo lo que pudiera los momentos con su familia. Esa casa era demasiado grande, siempre se le quejaba de ello a Scorp, que no quería mudarse por nada del mundo. Tenerla llena de risas infantiles y trastos desparramados por las distintas habitaciones le daba una calidez diferente. Había más luz.

El grito afirmativo de los dos pequeños dejó claro que su propuesta tendría que ser aceptada sí o sí.

* * *

><p>Los días cada vez más largos y calurosos sentenciaban el fin de la primavera y el comienzo del deleitoso verano. Las tardes luego de las clases se convertían en horas maravillosas de las que disfrutar al aire libre, tirados en las afueras del colegio sin ansia alguna de realizar ninguna actividad productiva. El joven Malfoy leía relajadamente tumbado sobre la hierba, con sus rubios cabellos – algo más largos ahora – desparramados de cualquier manera, aunque por algún motivo a Albus le parecía que a pesar de no estar ordenados, seguían un patrón elegante que no dejaba entrever ni siquiera el más mínimo atisbo de desaliño.<p>

- ¿Qué vas a hacer este verano? – el muchacho había bajado el libro y había sorprendido al moreno mirándolo fijamente, aunque sin interés aparente, como si estuviera pensando en sus cosas.

- ¿Eh? – los verdes orbes detrás de las gafas le devolvieron una mirada de lo más despistada. Scorpius sonrió.

- Estás en las nubes, Potter. – negó con la cabeza, sentándose y alisándose la ropa con las manos.- Te preguntaba que qué vas a hacer este verano. Yo me voy con mi familia a Egipto durante todo el mes de Julio, dicen que es fascinante. ¿Crees que podrías venir con nosotros? Mis padres lo aprueban – más o menos.

- Oh, lo siento Scorp. – en su voz se notaba un leve tinte de nerviosismo, incluso sus ojos se habían desviado de la trayectoria que era el rostro de su interlocutor y había perdido la atención en un pequeño grupo de endebles margaritas al pie de un roble. - ¿Sabías que mis padres recibieron una lechuza la semana pasada?

- Obviamente no lo sé, Potter. - comentó sin molestarse demasiado en ocultar su fastidio, rebuscando en sus bolsillos hasta dar con los dulces que había traído.- Aunque si me lo estás contando es o bien porque es lo más apasionante que les ha pasado desde que estás aquí, o porque hay una historia detrás… - Albus frunció el ceño por que él como siempre estaba de esa actitud tan irritante, pero uno se acababa acostumbrando con el tiempo.

- Es esa chica de clase...esa que siempre se quiere sentar a nuestro lado en Historia de la Magia… - el rubio entrecerró los párpados ante esa mención, Alice nunca le había caído bien. Sabía que perdía el culo por Albus, y eso le molestaba porque no se reprimía en demostrarlo. Y el tonto Potter se dejaba adular como un idiota. El "_crack_" poco elegante que produjo la grajea cuando la mordió dejó en evidencia su irritación.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué le pasó? - procuró sonar lo más desinteresado posible, siguiendo con la mirada la mano de su amigo perderse en la cajita de los dulces, sacar uno de color verdoso y lamerlo con cautela antes de decidirse a comerlo.

- Pues…le ha pedido permiso a mis padres para invitarme a la casa de su familia, cerca de la costa…

- Oh, qué bien… - su postura relajada sobre el pasto había cambiado paulatinamente según se extendía la conversación. Ahora en lugar de una pose casual, parecía que acababan de meterle una Barredora por el trasero.

- Al parecer nuestras familias se conocen, así que mi madre me ha escrito y ha insistido en que está bien que haga nuevos amigos…ya sabes… - el moreno lo miraba casi con culpabilidad, no por nada le estaba diciendo que su progenitora casi lo empujaba a que se alejase del joven Malfoy. Sus palabras le cayeron como un bofetón al muchacho, que lo miró con una mezcla de enojo e incredulidad, entendiendo a la perfección sin que tuviera que terminar la frase.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que llevo todo un año invitándote a mi casa y has pasado completamente de mí, y a la primera convocatoria que recibes de _ésa_ te vas tras sus caídas nalgas? – siseó.

- ¡Yo no quería ir! Le escribí a mi madre diciendo que no, pero James leyó la carta y respondió por su cuenta, diciendo claro que iba a ir y que él vendría conmigo. – bufó indignado - ¿A qué viene eso de las nalgas? Es una tontería... – musitó ligeramente azorado.

- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, y tienes que reconocer que tengo razón. Cuando la gravedad empiece a hacer efecto el trasero le empezará a la altura de las rodillas…qué espanto.

- ¿Y a mi que más me da eso?...Ni que fueran a interesarme sus nalgas para nada. Siempre dices cosas que no entiendo, Malfoy.

El joven rubio no tuvo nada que contestar ante aquello, pero la irritación y la impotencia le hervían por dentro, corriendo entremezcladas con su sangre, deslizándose por todo su sistema, bullendo con rapidez. Incluso su rostro se había puesto un poco rosado por la pura rabia que sentía en el momento. Pero era un Malfoy después de todo, ponerse a gritar como un muchacho celoso no entraba en el protocolo de comportamiento.

El silencio se instauró entre los dos adolescentes. Un silencio pesado e incómodo. Hasta que Albus lo quebró con apenas un susurro que le devolvió la total atención de su compañero.

- ¿A ti también se te caerán las nalgas?

- ¿Qué? - su ceño se frunció aún más mientras lo miraba de reojo.- Por supuesto que no. ¿De dónde sacas eso? – la pregunta le valió una sonrisilla burlona. La tensión había desaparecido.

- Por que la gravedad también pasará por ti...y también se te pondrá el trasero fofo...

- Por favor, tengo una genética envidiable... - murmuró casi hasta ofendido por la insinuación.- Además, no dejaré que eso pase nunca.

- ¿Te vas a tomar pociones para que se te quede el pompis en su sitio? – inquirió divertido por el ego de su acompañante - Además también te pondrás viejo y arrugado. – hizo una pantomima con las manos, estirándose las mejillas hacia abajo para simular las carnes caídas del rostro - Y feeeeeeeo – no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que las grajeas volasen por los aires y el rubio se aventara sobre el muchacho a causa de las viles acusaciones. Ambos cayeron y rodaron un poco, empezando reclamos que terminaron en risas.

- Muérete, Potter. Los años solo pasarán por mí para hacerme más atractivo de lo que ya soy. – aseguró con una sonrisa triunfal que dejó al aire una perfectísima fila de impolutos dientes.

- Lo que digas. Pero cuando tu esposa ya no te quiera por que estás hecho una pasa arrugada...ya me contarás.

- No tendré nada que contarte, porque tú ni siquiera habrás encontrado a ninguna esposa ya que no te gustan los senos. Y como buen amigo, no pienso jactarme ante ti de mis logros con el sexo femenino.

- Es que yo no necesito una esposa, viviré sólo y así me concentraré en mí mismo. - aseguró todo convencido - Tú acabarás como todos: casado con una mujer raaaara que te de muchos, muchos hijos. Yo seré su tito Potter. - bromeó con una risita.

* * *

><p>- Albus todavía no alcanzaba a ver lo equivocado que estaba, ¿no? – rió Drew, troceándole el filete a la pequeña mientras los demás degustaban la cena que Lyra y Potter habían improvisado. Por supuesto Scorpius no había metido mano en la cocina, era algo que se le resistiría toda la vida, y tanto su marido como su hija coincidían en mantenerlo lo más alejado posible de los fogones.<p>

- Realmente tampoco iba desencaminado – aclaró la muchacha rubia. - Papá estuvo a punto de casarse, ¿no es cierto? – Scorpius asintió masticando con parsimonia y esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en el más absoluto y distendido ambiente familiar, hasta que finalmente los párvulos claudicaron ante el sueño y llegó la hora de que todos recogieran y se retirasen. Había sido un día tan delicioso como agotador para todos.

* * *

><p>- Yo no pienso tener más de un hijo, Potter. No me confundas con tu familia Weasley… - medio protestó tomando una de las grajeas que habían caído sobre la túnica de su compañero, olisqueándola y dándole el visto bueno al notar el aroma a mango, metiéndosela finalmente en la boca.<p>

- ¿Crees que le caeré bien? - preguntó con interés. Había encontrado cómodo el quedarse tendido en la hierba, con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca y el rubio medio recostado sobre su cuerpo - Quiero decir a tu esposa.

- ¿Cómo voy a saber eso? Ni siquiera he pensado en nadie para casarme todavía – movió el dulce de un lado a otro con la lengua, repartiendo todo el sabor por la boca.- Pero al menos tendrá que aprender a tolerarte.

Albus frunció a penas el ceño, mirando al cielo. Aun faltaban muchos años para eso, pero la idea de que tuviera una mujer tan repipi y estúpida como él le molestaba, por que seguro que no se aguantarían y el rubio terminaría desplazándolo de su lado. La idea era relativamente dolorosa.

Ajeno a lo que se pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo y pese a su todavía joven edad, Scorpius tenía bien claro que ninguna mujer lo separaría jamás del moreno. Amigos para siempre, en lo bueno y en lo malo.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, intenté que quedara lo más semejante posible al que ya tenía escrito y creo que el resultado – a pesar de lo mucho que me exasperé xD – no es del todo malo.<em>

_¡Un saludo y nos leemos en el siguiente! Tengan un buen día =)_


End file.
